The Tragedy of Asuka Hyuga
by naruhina pwns
Summary: This is the untold story of Asuka Hyuga, Hinata's elder brother and his friend Miko Neckotsume, the Jinchūriki for the Nibi no Neckomata, the two tailed cat. NaruHina suggested.


The Tragedy Of Asuka Hyuga Vol. 1

Chapter 1

The area around the tower was silent. The Third Hokage, a man with a wrinkled face, white hair and a neatly trimmed beard blew smoke from a pipe watched the forest trees as did his much younger friends Anko Mitarashi And Nobu Neckotsume. Anko was a woman of about 25 with violet hair done up in a spiked bun who wore a mesh net shirt and short shorts covered with tan trench coat. Anko was a woman who no man dared mess with unless he wanted up wind up dead or worse castrated due to her mostly volatile temper. Anko stiffened and said "Well this is surprising." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato said 'What is it Anko?" Just as a figure appeared from the forest surrounding the tower. The first was a teen of thirteen with blonde hair, blue and what appeared to be cat ears dressed in netted undergarments covered with light blue pant and shirt made a closed fist then an opened palm.

At this a boy of fourteen leapt from a branch where he was hiding in the trees. This one had light brown hair that reached past his shoulders. He was dressed in a simple light brown kimono. His eyes were colorless, the sign of his clan's bloodline ability. His face had a serious look as the veins around his eyes popped out. Nobu waited for a third boy to appear, but saw no sign of him. This made him frown. The brown haired boy then made a forwarding motion and the two slowly approached the towers doors. He made a closed fist then pointed with two fingers at the doors. The ground in front of them heaved and broke apart as three other youths in various armor and hitaites with hourglass marks appeared from the crack. The middle person ran through the snake, ram, monkey, boar, tiger hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" a large ball of fire issued from his mouth a flew strait towards the two from before.

Asuka Hyuga, the heir to the prestigious Hyuga clan flashed through the very same signs unleashed his own fireball. The two balls collided and exploded, sending dust and debris everywhere. The three waited for the dust cloud to clear. They heard the sound of combat coming from within the cloud. "Ninja art: 1000 needle spray." The three observers simply ducked to avoid a couple of senbon that flew in their direction. "Hmmm, seems like bro still needs to work on that technique." Thought Nobu as the cloud cleared to reveal two of the Suna shinobi on the ground, one was a virtual pincushion, the other was on the ground with his head bent at an odd angle. The third was standing with a katana and a kunai at the ready.

Miko brushed a strand of hair of hair out of his eye as he funneled some of his tenant's chakra into his eye's as the suna nin leapt at him. To Miko it seemed like the ninja's motion slowed allowing him to easily dodge the katana and slam his fist into the boy's stomach, but he was unprepared for the kick he received to his chin that sent him flying. "Oof." He grunted as he slammed into a tree. "Nice try kit." Sighed his tenant as Miko ducked to avoid the kunai that was sent his way. He heard something snap. "What!" he looked up to see hundreds of kunai headed his way. He raised his last senbon and prepared to deflect as many as he could before the end. "Eight Trigrams palms Heavenly Spin!" His vision was blurred as a burst of chakra appeared in front of him and rotated around him.

Asuka focused his Byakugan on the last sand genin as the boy leapt at him, intent on impaling him with the sword. "Kaiten!" Asuka spun as he preformed the Heavenly Spin again, knocking the genin back. The sand genin slid back several feet and when he looked from his slide he found himself with a palm on his midsection. "Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!" He was hit with a blast of chakra that sent him flying. He struck the wall of the tower and crumpled to the ground. "Well, it seems young Asuka's training has paid off." Mused the elderly Third Hokage as he watched the Hyuga heir walk over and help his teammate up.

"You ok?" Asuka asked Miko as he dusted himself off. "I'm fine, just a bit surprised that he managed to get in under my guard." Asuka patted his friend on the shoulder and said "Come on, let's see what's inside the scrolls."

Inside the two read the inscription on the wall and opened the two scrolls. There was an explosion of smoke and the two were shocked to see their sensei had been summoned. "Nobu-Sensei?" said Asuka as Nobu said "Congratulations on making it to the tower Asuka and you too lil bro." as he looked around and said "Where's Akito?" Miko's eyes dimmed as Asuka said "We lost him to an ambush set up by pair of rock genin." Nobu sighed and said "It was the book, wasn't it?" Asuka nodded as Miko said "He wasn't killed right away, he managed to help us defeat them before he died from blood loss." Nobu sighed and said "Well then you are the first team to make it so you still have three days to rest and prepare for the next stage." He ruffled Miko's hair before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Asuka looked at Miko who shrugged and said that he was going to find their room and rest some. Asuka nodded and said he was going to go and watch and find which teams would make so that he could gauge who they would have battle. The two friends had taken it two times before and knew what to expect. Miko nodded and turned. He smiled as he walked away knowing the real reason for his watching. He was watching for his younger sister. He then frowned as contemplated the real reason for his going off alone. Although they were like brothers there was one secret he had yet to tell Asuka. He, Miko Neckotsume was a Jinchūriki, a human sacrifice. Sealed within him was the Nibi no Neckomata, the two tailed demon cat.

Once he was in their room Miko closed the door and sat on the bed in the lotus position and began to meditate.

Inside his mind he traveled to a large cage that had a complex kanji seal on its door. " All right Nibi-sensei I'm ready to begin" "_Good, then let us proceed."_ Said a feminine voice from inside the cage as violet blue chakra surrounded and enveloped him.

. . . . .

Asuka stood at the entrance and watched as team 7 came limping in. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be wounded the most. Their pink haired teammate Haruno Sakura only had few cuts and scrapes. "Well it seems you three had fun Asuka said as they trudged up to the door. The Uchiha just "Hhmmped" as Sakura said "Oh, Asuka-san you and your team made it?" Asuka sighed as he thought "stupid girl." And said "Not all of us, we lost Akito to some rock genin. We just now made it here ourselves." Sakura looked shocked then explained how they were attacked by someone named Orochimaru who bit "her" Sasuke-kun and left a strange mark on him. Asuka was surprised and a bit worried now. "How did you escape?" Naruto then said he scared him away with some henged shadow clones. Sasuke then said "whatever, let's just on in and finish this exam." They went inside as He activated his Byakugan and scanned the forest for Team 8. He wanted to make that his sister was ok. He found them hiding in some bushes spying the suna team. He was slightly disturbed by the way the one boy crushed the rain genin with his sand. He showed no emotion, almost as if he wasn't human.

He was startled as he saw a flash of violet blue come the room Miko was meditating in. Asuka had never seen that color of chakra before and it seemed to be coming from within Miko. He rushed to the room and threw open the door and stared. On the bed sat Miko enveloped in violet blue chakra. Asuka watched as the chakra condensed and took on the form of a two tailed cat. He quickly slid in the gentle fist stance and said to him self "Here goes nothing." And was about to attack when the creature spotted him.

. . . . .

Miko was in panic mode. Asuka had seen him with the two tail's chakra cloak. He quickly tried to dissipate the cloak, which led to a "pulse" as the Nibi called it. The chakra seemed to constrict then exploded outwards. Asuka, not expecting this was thrown into the wall by the force of the explosion. "Asuka!" Miko shouted as he watched his blood brother crash into the wall. He rushed over as Asuka slowly stood and winced as he felt the rather large bump on his head. "A-Asuka, are you ok?" said Miko as he helped the Hyuga up. "I'm fine Miko, but my question is this. What was that?"

Miko got shifty eyed at the question and said "What was what?" Asuka sighed and said "Miko don't play coy with me, what was that strange chakra I saw?" "I, uh, it was um, I mean it was…" Asuka pinched his nose and said "Miko, out with it." Miko looked scared as he said "Asuka, please don't make me do this. I do-don't want to lose you." Tears were starting to fall as Asuka said "Miko, why are you acting like this?" Miko inhaled then said "I'm a Jinchūriki. I have the Nibi no Neckomata Sealed within me."


End file.
